


When You Let Him Go

by snapeswidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I Have No Feels Left, My Muse Likes To Make Me Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeswidow/pseuds/snapeswidow
Summary: The Bond between brothers is never broken.





	When You Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny has been hopping round my head since seeing Infinity War, demanding to be written. I cried just thinking about it and cried four times writing it, so now its your turn. A huge thank you goes out to my Beta and bestie Lady Lanera for helping me with this.

The smell of the ocean greeted Thor. The salty wind whipped at his face as he carried the last piece of wood through the portal that was held open by the wizard named Wong. “This is the last one,” he declared somberly. With a nod from Wong, the portal closed behind the Asgardian king. 

 

Paying no more attention to the other man, Thor set the long length of wood down next to the others he had cut down with his newly forged ax. He had a job to do. A very important one that he never hoped he would have to do. Kneeling next to the pile of chopped logs, Thor gathered them and began to tie them together with the vines he had also harvested from the forest.

 

When the last knot was tied, he rose and turned back to Wong to take the body wrapped in his crimson cloak.  _ Brother _ .

 

Loki felt so small in his brother’s strong arms. Thor carried him to the freshly-made pyre, gently laying Loki down atop of it. Thor looked down at his troublesome brother and closed his eyes as he drew in a slow breath. He tucked a loose lock of raven hair behind Loki’s cold ear. 

 

“I swear, brother,” Thor said aloud, “if this is another illusion, if you make me mourn for you unnecessarily again, I will kill you myself to make sure you do not return.” he drew in another sharp breath as the finality and reality settled in. “The next time we meet, it better be in the halls of Valhalla.” He gently placed a kiss on his brother’s forehead before he stood once more.

 

Thor moved to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean as his companion Wong levitated the pyre and slowly lowered it to the turbulent waves below. The broken leader of Asgard looked to the horizon, his hair waving slightly in the breeze, as the current carried Loki out and away from him.

 

Once he was ready to say goodbye for the last time, Thor raised Stormcaller to the heavens, summoning a bolt of lightning. Immediately a clap of thunder roared to life as the strongest and brightest bolt struck the pyre and set it ablaze as the sun's first rays broke the water's surface.

 

With a ghost of a smile on his face, Thor murmured, “You were right, Brother.” He felt the familiar warmth slowly seep in. “The sun is shining on both of us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. *Hands you back the shattered remains of your feelings*


End file.
